


Silent Night

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Silent Night

The crackling fire was the only sound in the dark sitting room. The scent of cinnamon and pine hung pleasantly in the air. Harry and Severus sipped hot toddies as snow fell silently outside. 

Harry sat on the couch, curled up next to Severus. As Harry set his empty mug on the side table, he wrapped his arms around the older man's waist, before mumbling sleepily, "Love you, Sev'rus."

Severus ran his fingers through Harry's unruly locks, thinking of neither the past nor the future but only the here and now. He kissed his lover's temple, content with his life.


End file.
